


Trouble Magnets

by DearCat



Series: Shinichi 2019 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Being normal is overrated, anyway.





	Trouble Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> So very late for first day but I kind of want to get all of them and I found out about this too late :(  
> Enjoy!

As it turns out, both Ichigo and Shinji are trouble magnets. The fact that they’re both in a relationship just makes it more pronounced. Which is what leads to this kind of conversations as their friends carry them to the fourth.   
  
“Really guys, it’s ok…”, Ichigo is saying, trying to calm them all down. Shinji thinks that the trail of blood they’re leaving behind them might be a little detrimental to it. So he tries to subtly clean it off.  
  
The dirty look Lisa sends him tells him he was not as sneaky as he thought. Judgemental bastards, the lot of them. Shinji bets they wouldn’t be able to do half as well as they did on the same situation. How were they meant to know that those things explode?   
  
“You died”, someone snaps. Shinji is not sure who, he’s got a concussion.   
  
“Just a little”, he informs them from his position at Ichigo’s side.   
  
Ichigo is nodding along, “and we got better”.  
  
They end up in the fourth anyway. Shinji groans in frustration and Ichigo sends him a sympathetic look even as he wonders out loud: “I really don’t understand the problem.”   
  
Shinji snorts and ignores the bolt of pain it sends through him. Damn concussions. Still, his boyfriend is waiting for an answer so he comes up with one: “Not everyone is like us, Ichi. Some people are normal, yanno?”   
  
Ichigo thinks that over for a second before replying: “How boring.”  
  
It makes Shinji cackle and then winces at the pain. Soon enough there are hands on his hair and Shinji knows who he will see if he opens his eyes again. A rational person would stay in the fourth, Shinji knows this. He considers it for a second before remembering that said person doesn’t have a hybrid as a boyfriend. Shinji knows just how he’s getting out of here. “I’m boooooooored”, he whines pathetically, nuzzling the hand carding through his hair.  
  
Ichigo snorts, “you sure you want me to carry you around with that concussion? If I jostle you too much, it’ll hurt.”   
  
Shinji contemplates that before answering: “Nah, I trust ya.”   
  
There’s a kiss on his forehead and then breeze against his skin. Shinji hides his smile on Ichigo’s shoulder.


End file.
